1. Technical Field
The present invention relates generally to the manufacture of semiconductor packaging, and more particularly, to incorporating multiple functions onto a single semiconductor device.
2. Related Art
As the semiconductor industry continues to scale down semiconductor devices, it is becoming desirable to incorporate multiple functions into each device, thereby forming a “system-on-a-chip.” However, the level of integration required to manufacture such a device is difficult due to the various requirements, as well as the differences in the size and shape of each component that makes up the integrated device. Accordingly, there exists a need in the industry for a method of manufacturing an integrated semiconductor device that solves the problems associated with “system-on-a-chip” fabrication.